


Just a Little Christmas Kindness

by TabithaJean



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Co-workers, Friendship, Gentleness, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaJean/pseuds/TabithaJean
Summary: Skinner drops by Scully's apartment with a little gift on her first Christmas with William.
Relationships: Dana Scully/Walter Skinner
Kudos: 14





	Just a Little Christmas Kindness

‘What are you doing here?’ She asks with more curiosity than accusation. 

Skinner holds up the package by way of explanation, which has been expertly wrapped in the store. The baby looks at it with suspicious blue eyes.

‘I come bearing gifts,’ Skinner says somewhat lamely.

‘Gifts?’ She asks in confusion.

‘Well, gift really. Singular.’ He shrugs. ‘Tis the season.’

‘To be jolly? Yeah, I’m working on that.’ Scully shakes her head and smiles. ‘Won’t you come in?’

‘I don’t want to intrude.’

‘You’re not.’ He follows her to the couch, feeling more and more like this was a line definitely crossed. They sit facing each other, neither admitting how strange this is.

‘I’m sorry, Scully, I missed you at work today,’ he clarifies. ‘I wanted to give you this before the holidays.’ With William balanced on her knee, she opens the gift. 

‘Oh, look at that!’ Grinning, she holds up the stuffed alien and bops it gently on William’s nose. His fat little hands reach for it, immediately clasping it to his chest and gnawing on its soft, rounded head. ‘Well, I’d say it’s a success. Thank you, Skinner.’

‘It’s no bother. It’s nothing really, I just saw it, and… well, I’m glad he likes it.’ Skinner nods curtly, the faintest smile reflecting in his eyes.

‘I’ll say he does. Actually, could you take him while I finish packing? He’s been fussy this evening and everything is taking three times as long.’ Without pause, she hands him the baby. William is heavier than he expected, and solid. He squirms to see whose knee he’s sitting on. When he’s met with a stranger, he scrunches his face in disgust. ‘Oh, don’t worry about that,’ Scully assures him as William starts to wail. ‘Just pop that pacifier in his mouth.’

Skinner offers it to William sceptically, who calms within seconds. He studies his new alien intently.

‘See? You’re a natural.’

‘I wouldn’t go that far. I’m terrified of dropping him.’

‘They still bounce pretty well at this age,’ she says, laughing at the shock on his face. ‘I’m joking. But they are very durable. You won’t hurt him.’

There’s little sign of Christmas in her apartment other than a stocking thrown haphazardly on top of an open suitcase. The few pools of light come from a couple of side lamps. Some cards are scattered along the mantelpiece, one containing extremely familiar handwriting, but Skinner avoids looking for too long in case Scully thinks him prying. ‘It’s the kid’s first Christmas, Scully. Where’s your tree?’

‘Oh, there’s no point this year,’ she sighs, folding the stocking into the case. ‘Not that he’ll care, but there’ll be loads of lights and excitement with his cousins from tomorrow. Next year he’ll be much more aware. No doubt I’ll be fishing decorations from the side of my couch and my briefcase!’

‘What time is your flight tomorrow?’

‘Eleven.’

‘I can take you to the airport,’ Skinner clears his throat. ‘If you need.’

‘That’s very kind, but we can drive there.’

‘No, please. I’d like to.’ Eagerness to offer this little kindness overwhelms him. He should have done more for Scully, and earlier. ‘Save your parking money. Get William a baseball mitt or something.’

‘It’s a few years before he’ll be able to use one of those,’ Scully says with a tight, wry smile. ‘I need to pick up my mother on the way.’

‘Consider it done.’ Skinner raises his eyebrows and stares at her, the way he does at work. She finds it difficult to be openly insubordinate: he plays on the power balance now. Perhaps it’s unfair of him. But this shadowed room, the two suitcases which scream distraction, there’s a burden here which Skinner should have been wise to a long time ago. ‘I’ll pick you up at nine?’

‘Ok,’ Scully ducks her head. ‘Thank you. I do hate navigating the airport, even after all this time.’

Skinner’s lap is cold when she lifts William from him. He follows her to the door. Everything feels more formal now, but when he sees William’s tight grip on the toy, Skinner feels he made the right choice to come.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, Scully. Have a good evening.’

‘See you tomorrow. I’ll have a coffee waiting.’


End file.
